Clary's Angel
by Darkest-Angel 01
Summary: Jace is an angel sent from heaven to live on Earth. Reason why? All angels have to do this and learn how to properly love someone. Clary is the girl that stumbles onto him one night after a school dance. A friendship is created, but will sparks fly?
1. Jace's Fall

Falling feels funny, even though there's absolutely nothing funny about it. One minute I'm in a place where I am surrounded by people I love and who love me, and the next I'm falling from that place and into one where I have no idea how to live.

As I lay down in the grass I try to move, and I can, but with great difficulty. One of my wings is broken and it hurts, a lot. I sit up and take in my surroundings, I have landed in a park, central park to be exact, and it seems to be very late due to the small number of people around and how dark the sky seems. Hopefully, no one here saw my fall or that would start to raise a few questions and that would not be a good thing.

As I stood up, I began to think of what I needed to do, so first things first-find a dark and secluded area to sleep for the night, then after I have done that, fix my broken wing and now that I'm not in the heavens, where I belong, I don't have my fast healing abilities. Great.

After wondering through the trees to hide myself even more, I find a comfortable spot to stay for the night, it's dark and covered enough by the trees and bushes to hide me from anyone's view and is large enough for me to stay. I try to move my wing, and ouch, it hurts in a kind of pain I've never known, I sigh heavily, healing like a mundane is going to take more patients than I would've thought.

Lying down on my left side, careful not to bump my broken wing, I close my eyes, take a deep, calming breath, and let the darkness take over me.


	2. Finding Jace

Hi readers, this is my first fic, as you've probably gathered. I forgot to mention that all copyright and stuff belong to Cassandra Clare and not me *tear*

And I also forgot to mention that the first chapter was Jace POV.

Anyways...here's my second chapter of the story.

Enjoy

Clary POV

"C'mon Simon, I want to go home now" I yelled to my friend over the thumping of the music. School dances were never my thing, I mean don't get me wrong I like to dance it's the whole idea of having to get dressed up for something.

"Clary, we can't go now, it's only halfway through the night" he looked at my expression, "Have a dance with my" he said while extending his hand out to me.

"I'm getting a headache from the music, I want to go now"

"Please Clary, for me, please stay". Simon put on his cute face I can never deny, but tonight was getting out of hand.

"Sorry Si can't do it". By this point Si is getting pissed.

"Well I want to stay, so if you want to go, you'll have to go without me"

I was shocked. But I didn't care right now, so I turned on my heel and walked out of the hall and into the cool night. What was even more sad about this happening was that Simon didn't follow to apologize, ask to walk me home or even ask if I was going to be ok with walking home alone at this time of night, he of all people shoud know how dangerous New York is at night. I felt me eyes water, but I won't cry, at least not here and now, wait until I got into the privacy of home.

As I was walking, I decided to make me little detour through the tree path. My head was beginning to start to hurt from my hair being pulled back tightly so I grabbed the hair pin and pulled it out, letting my wild, red curls cascade over my shoulders. I enter the arc of trees that I love to stroll through. Best thing about them is that they block out the view from anything and anyone, so it gives you time to yourself, which happens to be pretty much always for me.

It's so dark in here at this time of night, which is why I probably didn't see the mound in front of me before I trip over it and land flat on my face. I hear a hiss and groaning noise, then followed by shuffling of someone sitting up. I grab my mobile from the secret pocket in the dress and flip it open and shine the light on the thing that I tripped over.

It's a boy, maybe around sixteen or seventeen years of age. He had curly golden hair and a nice golden tan. He also has no shirt on, which gives me a good view of his abs. But it's not all of that, which gets my attention. Its the noise I can hear from behind him, so I move the light to where the source of the sound is. I gasped at what I saw. The only thought running through my head at the moment was, _please let them be fake._

Please Review. I don't mind criticism that would actually help me write what you guys like to read.

Thanks Darkest-Angel 01xx


	3. Finding Out

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and thanks to yous who have it on story alert...it makes me feel warm inside, lolzz.**

**The series belongs to Cassie Clare blahblahblah...you know the drill**

**Oh yer and I want dedicate this story to my friend Chloe who helped me write this story and to my friend Tay who talked me into writing a story in the first place. **

**Plus this chapter may contain swearing...just a warning **

**Enjoy!**

Jace POV

Ouch...that really hurt. Ok, I've been here for not 15 minutes and I've already been found. Shit.

I hiss and groan in pain as I start to push myself up off the ground. What I'm faced with shocks me. A young girl of 16 years old is holding some sort of device that is shining light onto me. She has beautiful curly red hair that cascades past her shoulder and down her back, teamed off with striking emerald eyes even prettier then the stone itself.

The device is moved to looking past me, to the sound that is made by my wing. One look and she gasps at the sight of white wings tipped with gold, the same colour of my hair. I quickly lean forward, hissing in pain as I jolt my broken wing and cover her mouth with my hand just as she was opening it.

"Shhhh. Please, don't scream, or yell, just please don't say anything" I plead to her.

She continues to look at me with wide eyes without even blinking, hell she's barely breathing, unless you call uneven pants breathing. I remove my hand from her mouth slowly, to see if she'll say or try anything.

She opens her mouth and closes it again, most likely trying to get her head around this.

"Please tell me they are fake" she finally says.

"Sorry, but no." Shit what am I doing? I'm telling this girl that the wings she sees are not fake.

"So...they're real?" she asks slowly, sounding like she doesn't believe it. I don't want to believe it either, but this is happening, and when I get back I am most likely going to be screwed by the head angels. Can this night get any better?

I nod. "Yes, they're real. But please don't say anything"

"Well, fuck me"

I feel my eyes widen. I never knew a girl to swear like that.

"What are you exactly?"

Might as well. "I'm an angel that fell from heaven, but has no idea why, so don't ask"

"Right, do you have a name at least?"

"Jace"

"Nice name, I'm Clary". She holds out her hand. I stare at it not really knowing what to do with it. After a few moments she drops it to the ground.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing out here?"

"Like I have anywhere else to go"

Clary purses her lips, thinking.

"I have an idea. Come home with me, my parents are out of town and only my brother is home, but he won't care"

I raise an eyebrow "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am" she stands up and turns to face the way out "You Comin'?"

I stand up "I guess"

"Good, then let's go"

She walks out of the trees when it dawns on me about seeing my wings.

"Uh Clary?"

"Yeah?" she turns her head.

"My wings?"

"Don't worry. It's dark and there are many weirder things out here then some guy with wings"

Some guy? Well that makes me feel that much better. I take a deep breath and follow her out of the trees barrier.

**That's it. I know it seems too early for Clary to find out, but it all fits into the story plot, of how she forgets cuz Jace has some powers that'll help him**

**Review pretty, pretty pleazzzzzzzzzzeeeeeee**

**Darkest-angel 01 xx**


	4. Home

**Hey guyzzzzz. Firstly I'd like to apologize for not updating in like over a week…Did I mention I'm sorry? I've been kinda busy with school, work and getting all my stuff ready for my Boyfriend's Semi….So again I say I'm sorry.**

**And Thank you to all those people that have reviewed and put me on story and Author alert…you make me feel that fuzzy feeling I've barely felt before**

**Oh BTW if my chapters aren't long enough, it's my first story and I'm only really used to writing short stories (YAY! another reason to say I'm sorry)**

**Well, besides all that I guess it's on the story…**

**Enjoy!**

**CPOV…**

As I stepped out of the dark arc of the forest walk, the only thing running through my mind is WOW…an angel; I have just stumbled and tripped over an angel. Does this mean some fairytales are true, maybe all?

I turn my head slightly to look at Jace, who is trailing behind me, looking up at the sky. He looks…sad. I guess I would be too, if I fell from the only place I've ever called home.

"hey," I called to him, probably snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" he asked looking at me.

"I know this is probably stupid of me to ask, but are you ok?"

He sighed, quickly looking up to the sky before focusing on me.

"I don't know how to feel right now. I mean I've just fallen from the one place I've really ever called home, and I don't know what to do"

I stop mid step so that when Jace continues to walk I can walk next to and talk to him without having to look behind me.

"I'm sorry that I'm not much help, I mean I'm not an angel who fell from heaven for some unknown reason,"

He looks down at me and smiles a sad smile. "It's ok, It's not you're fault"

I smile slightly back. I hesitantly raise my arm and place it on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, I mean you've got friends right? I'm pretty sure their going to find a way to bring you home"

I am really starting to think that I'm not giving him false hope…I hope…

He sighs, bends his head to look up at the sky, and then back down to me.

"Well, if it's in the hands of Isabelle, then I better start getting used to being down here"

"Who's Isabelle?" I ask

"My friend's younger sister, but they usually put her in charge of things like this."

"And you have no trust in her?"

"Oh, I have trust. It just may be a while before she gets me home…or if I ever will" He whispered that last part.

I try to cheer him up. "Hey, won't this friend want to get you home?"

"Yeah, Alec is a good friend, he'll get me home"

By now we were close to my house, only a few metres away. I climb the stairs, pull out my key and open the door. I turn my head to look at Jace.

"Stay here until I say it's all clear"

He nodded in response.

I step inside the house and yell out to see where my brother is in the house.

"JON!"

"WHAT!" Upstairs, his room most likely

"JUST WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE, NEVER MIND!"

"WHATEVER!"

I stick my head back outside and wave my hand to call Jace in.

"It's all clear"

"What about your brother?"

"Don't worry about him. He'll be in his room keeping his distance"

"Ok then"

He followed me inside, still looking worried.

"Parents" He asked

"Visiting a place for work. Stop Panicking would you?"

He breathed out to calm himself.

"Well the, time for a tour"

"A tour?"

"Of the house? So you know where everything is?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that right now, I mean you look really tired"

"You're probably right, but I'm going to do it anyway"

"Ok then, your choice"

"Ok then, this way"

I lead him forwards pointing out first to the right "that's the kitchen"

And then again to the left "that's the living room"

I started heading up the staircase and climbed to the very top, before turning around to see Jace fold his wings behind his back, hissing slightly in pain by doing so.

"What are you doing" I asked before hearing the footsteps coming up behind me.

"Who the hell is this?" the voice said.

I turned around to face my brother.

**Thanks again to all those that reviewed and put me on story alert…I love you guys. I'll try to update sooner…plzzz review**

**Thanks**

**Love Cass xx**


	5. Powers

**Hey guys...I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like over a month, I haven't been feeling that great, with school finishing and other shi...stuff.**

**Anywayz here's the next chapter in this instalment. BTW a message to all those who want longer chapters, sorry if they're not long enough for you and frankly I don't really care, they're that long cuz I don't have the time, so stop leaving comments about wanting longer chapters...or just read another story that is long enough for you...thanks xoxoxo**

**On with the story...**

**JPOV**

I know I'm an angel and everything, but when I folded back my wings, I had words running through my head that would make a sailor blush. I hissed lightly in pain, which was possibly the reason for Clary turning around and giving me an odd look...hmmm should I tell her about the footsteps? Oops too late for me to warn her. A boy, maybe a year or two older than me with pale blonde hair and black as night eyes, came up behind her. Damn, damn, damn, damn. It's a time like this where I wish my powers would work...actually I don't know if I lost them...for now...

"Who the hell is this?"

Clary whirled around fast. Her eyes met mine briefly before meeting the ones of the boy in front of her.

"Jon!" she exclaimed

"That's my name don't where it out"

"Sorry, you just scared me a little"

"Uh huh, right. Now little sis, answer my question"

"Right, Jon, this is Jace...he's a friend of mine"

The boy, Jon, looked up from Clary to me. He looked me up and down before turning his gaze back to Clary.

"Ok, and is there a reason I should know as to why he is shirtless?"

"Uhhhh..." her body language from behind looked a little...panicky, so I stepped in, like any good angel would...

"Clary, being the klutz she is, tripped over something and grabbed the front of my shirt to stop herself, which then caused it to rip...making it non wearable" I looked down at Clary and grinned just to go along with the story, but damn, if looks could kill I would most likely be dead. I got a look that told me that I was going to get it even if I was an angel.

"Yeah, so I brought him back here to see if he could borrow one of yours or Luke's" she answered with clenched teeth. What really surprised me though was that Jon actually chuckled.

"Sorry about that Jace, Clary does tend to do that sometimes. Yeah, you're alright to borrow a shirt" he said as he began to walk towards the staircase, passing me to close for comfort. He stopped on the first stair and turned to look at Clary, with a little glint in his eye.

"And Clare?"

She looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Don't rip this one"

She glared at him before turning around and grumbling about something to do with having a rip at him; I smiled slightly at the sibling rivalry going on between them.

"Nice meeting you Jace" Jon said while continuing to walk down the stairs.

"You too" I called before catching up to Clary.

I accidently ran a little ahead of her so I stopped, but after a few moments i urned to meet the wide eyes of Clary.

"What? What's wrong?"

She shook her head slightly "Keep moving until we get inside that room there". She pointed to the room at the end of the hall. I turned but didn't move.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Yes...just as soon as we get to the room"

"Ok then, to the room"

I walked a little faster than need be, but I really wanted to know what was up with this girl.

As soon as we got inside the room, Clary slammed the door shut, switched on the light, and walked around to look at my back.

"Is there a reason for you staring at my back?"

"WHERE ARE YOUR WINGS?"

"My wings"

"THEY'RE GONE!"

YES! I got my powers still!

"I've got powers. I guess I used them when your brother came down the hallway and so he wouldn't see"

"Ooooohhhhhhh" She stood there shocked.

I began to look around the room curiously.

"Your room"

"Huh?"

"This is the guest room; it's yours to stay in"

"Oh...thank you"...Smooth Jace, real smooth

"Bathroom, double bed,...and balcony"

I looked towards where Clary was pointing and started to walk towards the double glass doors. I opened them and stepped outside into the cool breeze that was sweeping through. I looked up at the sky, again, just as Clary followed me out, her red hair swaying slightly in the wind. She came up beside me and looked at my face.

"I'm sorry for losing the only home you knew, and for this being not exactly what you always live in"

"No Clary, this is perfect" I said grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly.

"Goodnight Clary"

"Goodnight Jace" she smiled slightly before turning around, and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ok Jace, you still have your powers, so you haven't been completely ditched by all angels in heaven. Now I've just got to use it to my advantage"

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard...and then poof. All memories of anyone seeing an angel with blonde hair and yellow eyes. Now all Clary will remember now is a homeless boy she found in the park.

"Now, time to learn teenager...mundane teenager"

Great, I'm saying it like it's a language rather than something that is picked up. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, calling out to home, wanting answers of why I am here in the first place. I turned to walk back into the room leaving the doors of the balcony open; I collapsed on the bed, and let the darkness sweep over me once again...

**Pheewwww...there's another chapter done**

**Please take the time to review, it boosts self confidence...all you have to do is click that button right below...please?**

**Until next time...happy reading?...I don't know**

**Love Cass xxoo  
**


End file.
